


Rain

by petrichxr



Series: Mutual Hesitation & Silence [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichxr/pseuds/petrichxr





	Rain

The silence within their apartment was only broken by the steady rhythm of the rain on the roof. At some point during the shift from one day to the next, heavy clouds had rolled through and started to empty over the sleeping city. Not that either of them would mind when they wake. Both rather enjoyed the rain. It was one of the reasons they took the room on the top floor of the building. They’d be able to hear it better than anywhere else.

Gunter is the first to rise as usual. It takes him a few moments for his senses to completely come to him. As was usual after the odd dreams he experienced. Then he is gently shifting, pulling his arm from underneath Annie, moving her head to gently rest on the pillow rather than his chest. Once he’s got her resituated he stands, turning to pull the covers back up for her before turning to leave the room. He shuffles down the hallway towards the bathroom. Once he’s relieved himself he makes his way out to the living room. Shuffling towards the window he opens it and sticks his head out. The rain hits him as soon as he does and he can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips.

He pulls himself back in, settling onto the couch they placed there. The window is kept open, the cool air and the smell of rain soothing to the man. Now that he was sitting there he lets his mind drift.

It wasn’t unusual for him to have dreams that made little sense. The death of his sisters tended to be large players in them. They weren’t the typical nightmares where he’d jolt out of his sleep covered in sweat and panting. More like brief moments shoved into an otherwise pleasant series of images. Ones that he remembered with clarity whether awake or asleep. But these moments where he’d seem them dead or moments where he saw other people that looked like kids he may have gone to high school with laying in puddles of blood, he couldn’t remember ever happening. Nothing looked right in them. Green cloaks, wide expanses of fields and trees, horses. None of these made sense to him in his waking hours.

A small frown tugs at the corner of his lips. This wasn’t the first night they’d hit of course. They came and went over the course of time. Every time they left him curious. He’d brought it up to Petra once but she’d just said he had an over active imagination. Though the look on her face when he’d first asked had left him a little hard pressed to agree. Gunter had left it at that though. After all, if he couldn’t make any connection perhaps that was the explanation. It made sense enough to him.

But that still didn’t do anything to get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of his mind or the odd twist in his stomach accompanied by the tightness in his chest that came after the dreams.

Sighing through his nose he reaches his hand out of the window. Brown irises focus on the droplets rolling over his skin. He sits there for he doesn’t know how long watching it when he hears someone walking towards him. Without bothering to move his hand, he casts a look sideways to see Annie walking towards him. It’s then the scent of coffee hits him and he looks at her hands to see the two mugs in her hands.

She holds one out and with a mumbled ‘thanks’ he takes it with his dry hand. The blonde joins him, sitting on the other end of the couch. Silence lapses again though neither mind. His coffee is almost gone when she finally speaks.

“You had another one of those dreams.”

It’s not a question. She’s not expecting him to answer. But he is sure she can tell by the way he sits. The tension in his shoulders, the crease he’s sure is between his brows, the frown on his lips. He finds himself nodding at her. She says nothing more, merely taking his empty mug from him once he drains the last of his coffee from it.

Annie sets them both on the table in front of them before she scoots closer. She turns, her back to his chest, before leaning back against him. Then she quietly takes his dry hand in both of hers, facing the palm upwards. Lightly she traces the lines on his skin as she turns to look out at the rain that is still peacefully falling. Gunter’s eyes are focused more on their hands for a few minutes, noting that her touch is rather soothing. The coolness of her skin against the warmth of his always surprises him. His eyes drift back towards the window as he relaxes.

And that’s how they spend their morning, peacefully watching the rain together.


End file.
